Is it wrong, to be in love with you?
by phntsmagoric
Summary: "Aniki, aku menyukai mu. Menoleh lah sedikit ke arah ku. Walaupun sedikit saja."


**Is it wrong, to be in love you?**

 _Why everything happened so sudden? Also this feeling. This abstract feeling._ _It's only me knows it. What I've kept all this time by myself without anyone knows about it._

Rambut biru langit muda yang tampak lembut itu tergurai, tertiup angin tak beraturan. Angin yang sungguh membuat setiap hati tenang. Tetsuna yang saat ini duduk di SMA kelas 1, sedang bersantai di atap sekolah sembari mendengarkan musik.

Ntah kenapa ia suka sekali kesini akhir-akhir ini, padahal tak sesuatu yang menarik.

' _kriiet.._ '

"Kau disini lagi rupanya."

Mendengar suara itu, Tetsuna langsung melepaskan _earphone_ -nya dan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ya begitulah. Ini tempat yang nyaman. Pantas saja kau sangat menyukai tempat ini." Tetsuna pun berdiri dari duduknya ketika orang itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantar mu." Ia menepuk pelan kepala Tetsuna. Ia hanya tersenyum sebagai respon dari perlakuannya.

 _Again, this feeling appears so sudden. I feel so comfortable to be with him._

" _Ne_ _,_ _aniki_. Bagaimana _club_ basketmu?" Pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat ia —seseorang yang tadi— mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Tetsuna.

"Hm? Ya berjalan baik." Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh. Dan kemudian ia berjalan duluan sambil menarik tangan Tetsuna dan menggenggamnya. Tetsuna sedikit kaget atas perlakuan anikinya terhadap dirinya.

Dengan perlahan, ia sedikit menarik tangannya. "C- Chihiro-aniki, ku mohon lepaskan- Aku tidak ingin terjadi salah paham."

 _No. Please keep holding my hand like this._

"Kenapa hm?" Chihiro hanya menatapnya sekilas dan lanjut berjalan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman."

"Salah paham? Hahaha tidak mungkin, lagi pula semua sudah tau bahwa kita ini adalah saudara-sepupu."

Tetsuna hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Chihiro.

* * *

 **Main cast: Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem!Kuroko), Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 **Warn: typos**

Hening.

Tidak terjadi percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara mesin bus yang sedang berjalan dan beberapa kendaraan lain. Chihiro membaca novelnya dalam diam, sedangkan Tetsuna hanya diam saja.

Ya diam saja. Tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Bagaimana kelas mu hari ini, Tetsuna?" Chihiro akhirnya membuka suaranya dan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm berjalan seperti biasa. Kau sendiri, aniki?"

"Membosankan." Chihiro menutup novelnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Tetsuna hanya menggangguk mendengarkan perkataan Chihiro.

"Ah ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai."

Tetsuna langsung menoleh keluar jendela. Dan langsung berdiri untuk segera turun dari bus, diikuti Chihiro di belakangnya.

Lagi.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Tetsuna.

"Sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah menemani ku, aniki." Ia tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk.

Chihiro tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala Tetsuna, "Tak masalah. Yang penting adik kecilku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau ingin singgah sebentar?"

"Ah tidak perlu. Aku akan akan mengerjakan tugas setelah sampai di rumah. Masuk lah."

"Hm baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, aniki." Ia segera masuk dan berjalan ke kamarnya setelah mengucapkan salam kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia mendekati jendela dan mengintip keluar, untuk melihat Chihiro. Ia terus melihat Chihiro sehingga ia menghilang di ujung gang.

"Tetsuna segeralah mandi dan turun ke bawah." Ibunya berteriak dari luar kamar.

"Baiklah bu."

Tetsuna pun masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan mandi. Hanya sekitar 30 menit ia telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Ia pun keluar kamar dan turun menuju ruang makan, dimana Ayah dan Ibunya sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Lama sekali, apa saja yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi?" Celetuk Ibunya ketika Tetsuna mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tersisa.

"Ibu seperti tidak tau bagaimana anak gadis saja." Ayahnya terkekeh.

Sedangkan Tetsuna hanya diam dengan pipi yang merona karena perkataan Ayahnya.

"Sudah lah, ayo makan." Ucap Ibunya.

Mereka pun makan malam dalam diam, tak ada pembicaraan. Setelah makan malam, Tetsuna meminta ijin untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring di kasurnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Aniki, kau tau? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda jika berada di dekat mu. Jantung ini berdetak dengan tidak normal jika aku berada di dekat mu. Karena-

\- aku menyukai mu."

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **A/N: Cerita diketik hari ini dan dipublish hari ini juga. Jadi maafkan jika alur kecepatan dan gak jelas eue**


End file.
